Lord Nexus
Lord Nexus is the mysterious leader of a society of technologic supervillains bent on conquering Earth. Alongside with his allies, Nexus wants to permanently deprive humanity's access to technology and force them to join him and his society. He is voiced by Charles Zuckermann and debuted in Turbo-Charged. History Early Life Nothing is known about Nexus' past, besides the fact that his organization was trying to rise for years, but they were stopped at some point. Animated Films Turbo-Charged Alongside with other cloaked figures, Lord Nexus appears as a hologram on Terrorax's hideout. After Terrorax claims that they new could generate limitless amounts of Terror Energy, he asks for Nexus' permition to execute his plan, and he commands it to begin. Later on, Nexus states to Terrorax that he had understimated Max Steel and his team's tenacity. He says that Max and his friends wouldn't bother him anymore and presents the solution: Team Terror, a group of assassins who would exterminate Max and his friends. After Terrorax's crushing defeat, Nexus appears and upon seeing Terrorax's emaciated body, he says that the first Terror Energy tests didn't went like he expected. Turbo-Warriors After Terrorax steals the Terror Energy Generator, he says to Nexus that the world would be finally be theirs, yet Nexus doesn't believes him and said that they already had heard that from him. Shortly after, he charges himself with Terror Energy, thus returning to his regular form, and claims that his minions were stronger than ever and approaches Nexus as they shout the Nexus legion's battle cry. Abilities Etymology In Latin, the word nexus means connection, link or bond. The quote that every Nexus member says makes an allusion to this ("We're legion, We're One, We're Nexus!"). Appearance Nexus (hologram and size comparision).png|A size comparision of Nexus and his cloaked allies. Nexus (real appearance).png Nexus has a humanoid structure with a skinny and tall build, being possibly the largest member of his cloaked allies. He has brown eyes, large fingers and apparently lacks hair and eyebrows. He wears a black cloak over his entire body and because of that, his full appearance is unknown for now. Personality Not much is known about Nexus' personality, yet he makes it clear that he wants to deprive humanity from technology, as he considers that humans rely too much on technological devices. According to Terrorax, he wants to establish a new world order by permanently disabling technology with his Terror Energy. This would consequently create a new primitive era where people would be forced to join him and those who resist will be left in the "cruel and cold reality", as Terrorax states. Nexus also seems to be knowledgeable, and he doesn't tolerate it when his agents fail him. Relationships Terrorax Not much is known about Nexus and Terrorax's relationship, but he worked for him for years and prior to the events of Turbo-Charged, he had never failed him. After Terrorax fails with Nexus (and consequently becomes obssessed over serving and pleasing him), he start doubting about his potential. Cloaked Figures Like other Nexus agents, they respect Nexus. Nexus Agents Quotes *"We've all heard this from you before, Terrorax." - Turbo-Warriors Trivia *Lord Nexus made an early cameo in the credits of both Team Turbo and Team Turbo Fusion Tek films, which stated that he was voiced by Brian Drummond. Nonetheless, he officially appears in Turbo-Charged, where he is voiced by Charles Zuckermann. Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Major Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Films Category:Future Characters Category:Characters voiced by Charles Zuckermann